


Wild Mynock Chase

by DuaeCat



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Best Friends, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 01:39:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14153901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuaeCat/pseuds/DuaeCat
Summary: Hera and Chopper set off on a mission for Fulcrum.





	Wild Mynock Chase

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Redrikki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redrikki/gifts).



Hera drew herself up to her full height and tried to look stern as she wagged her finger menacingly. Not that her full height was exceptionally impressive, but she at least towered over the droid she was lecturing.

“One more time. I am going to go out, I am going to meet with my informant, and then I’m coming back to the ship. And what are you going to do?” Hera asked.

Chopper beeped, rocking on his wheels.

“That’s right, you’re staying on the ship. We’re not having a repeat of last time,” Hera said firmly. Chopper was being suspiciously agreeable. She wasn’t exactly sure how old the astromech was, but he hadn’t exactly been fresh off the line when she found and repaired him. Half the time she suspected he only listened to humor her, the other half of the time she was certain of it.

Chopper made a rude sound, spinning to turn around and head somewhere else inside the ship and Hera sighed, tugging on her cloak and pulling the hood up to cover her lekku and obscure her features. She didn’t want to draw any more attention to herself than she had to.

“Alright, but if you’ve run out on a wild mynock chase again this time I’m leaving you behind,” Hera called after him, as she let herself out and closed the ramp up behind her. It was an empty threat, and they both knew it.

 

* * *

 

The informant was right on time, exactly when and where Fulcrum had said they would be. Hera palmed the data disk, hiding it away in a pocket while they made tense small talk. Not attracting attention was more than lurking in dark alleys and disreputable bars, sometimes it was sub-par caf in a diner while trying to act nonchalant.

Attention had a way of finding her though, and Hera tried not to stiffen as a small group of armored up Stormtroopers came through the door. There shouldn’t have been any reason they should be looking for them, the files on Imperial shipyard protocols weren’t exactly top secret and accessing them shouldn’t have flagged anything.

“What do they want?” Her informant whispered just a little too loud and Hera tried to shush her, but it was too late. The troopers were making their way over, thrusting a datapad with a Wanted poster at both of them.

“You, twi’lek, you know anything about the recent break-ins in this area? Do you know him?” One of the troopers spoke with obvious hostility, even with the slight distortion of the helmet speakers. The twi’lek individual on the poster didn’t look like anyone she recognized, not that she would have been likely to cooperate even if she knew him.

“Sorry, sir. I don’t recognize him,” Hera kept her voice even, trying to sound like any other innocent kid being questioned. “I just arrived on planet today.”

“You did huh? We’ll check the records and confirm. Hand over your identification,” the trooper sounded annoyed, and Hera realized a moment too late that instead of being an easy alibi, offering additional information about herself may have been a mistake. Or maybe he would have found an excuse to ask for her identification anyway, there wasn’t any way to be sure.

“Just give me a moment to find it,” Hera tried to stay calm, reaching into one of her pockets. She couldn’t afford this kind of attention, if they took her into custody and found the data disk it would be a disaster.

Hera hesitated between her ID and the handle of her blaster, trying to make up her mind, when suddenly her informant moved. She pushed back from the table, obviously panicked, backing away from the troopers.

“I don’t know why you’re doing this, but...” Her voice cracked, and Hera cursed to herself and grabbed her blaster. If her informant gave her up it would be even worse, and she had to get the troopers attention back on her.

Hera yanked her blaster free of its holster, hitting the nearest trooper point blank with a stun blast before launching up and away, nearly getting twisted up up in her own cloak before she jerked it out from around her legs and ran full tilt out the door.

 

* * *

 

The good news, Hera decided, was that the troopers still on their feet had gone after the moving fleeing target rather than staying to secure her informant. If she was at all smart, and she had to be, she’d have taken off as soon as the troopers weren’t paying her any more attention. The bad news was that all the troopers still on their feet had gone after the fleeing target: her. With having shot one of them, even with just a stun blast, she’d be arrested for sure. She had to get back to her ship and get out of there with the disk.

“Chopper, get the engines warmed up, we’re taking off hot,” Hera spoke hurriedly into the comlink, not bothering to wait for a reply, just hoping Chopper hadn’t wandered off again.

While she’d studied the surrounding area as well as she could, she was quickly realizing that studying a map and actually running headlong through streets wasn’t anywhere near as easy to follow. She ducked down into what she thought was a side street that would let her double back towards she shipyard. Hera stumbled to a halt, staring up at the tall fence blocking off the end of the alley for construction.

“Turn around and put your hands up,” a loud voice came from behind her and Hera bit her lip, turning around slowly. Even if she could scale the fence, which she wasn’t entirely certain of, she’d be an easy target for the troopers. Her mind was working fast as she tried to come up with an alternative plan, maybe she could ditch the disk without them noticing while they were cuffing her? But the alleyway was surprisingly free of debris or garbage that it could blend in with, they’d see it for sure.

Her train of thought was interrupted by a commotion from the main street and Hera barely had time to wonder what it was before a small shuttle made a clumsy turn into the alley, scraping against the wall in a way that made her wince, and opened fire on the Stormtroopers. They dove for cover and Hera saw her chance, sprinting towards where they’d just been and leaping into the air, grabbing for the open hatch of the very familiar shuttle. She caught the edge, flipping herself up and in.

“I’m in!” Hera panted, slamming the panel to close to hatch as the Phantom jumped into motion, up and away.

The hand blasters the troopers had wouldn’t do more than make a few scorch marks on the hull, they’d have to bring in heavier artillery to do any damage. Even if they did call for backup over one suspicious acting twi’lek girl hopefully they’d be long gone by then and Hera made her way to the cockpit, trying to catch her breath as she sank into the chair.

“Thank you for the save,” Hera couldn’t see Chopper in his berth on top of the shuttle, but she knew he could hear her, and his reply sounded smug.

“I know what I said, and you’re right. This time.” Hera smiled as she took over the controls, steering the Phantom back towards the Ghost. “I got what we needed, ready to leave this place behind?”

Hera laughed at Chopper’s enthusiastic affirmative. Maybe later she’d worry about how that was a little too close, but for the moment she was free, Fulcrum would be pleased with the disk, and she and Chopper had made a fantastic team. She couldn’t have been happier.


End file.
